


What Would Happen?

by Gadhar



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadhar/pseuds/Gadhar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would Happen?

Lee moaned, greedily sucking on Barney’s tongue as he leaned forward, tightening his fingers in Barney’s shirt. He rocked against Barney’s leg, letting the need drive him on and drive all other thoughts from his brain.

Barney shivered, pulling away. And Lee followed, adamant about having no space between them, about getting _off_ for once without Barney fucking it up.

He had waited _so long_ already.

But Barney stopped him, first with a gentle but insistent push against his chest, and then with a firm forceful shove, making Lee jolt back to be pinned against the wall.

“Easy there, jesus.”

“No, just me,” Lee growled, pushing against the hand and grinding against the leg.

And then Barney was making a strangled noise in his throat, pushing Lee back and taking a step away himself.

“ _Barney_.” And fuck if he was whining, if it got him what he wanted....

“Damn Christmas, we only got back an hour ago, you probably have a concussion, and we’re _still_ in the fucking hangar!”

“And that’s an hour too long of waiting, I’m not slurring my words and can see just fine so, no concussion, and I wish we were _fucking_ in the hangar.”

“ _Lee_.”

“No, you were practically fucking me with your eyes on the plane. And I’ve waited— I’ve waited so long, wondering what would happen if I kissed you. Mouth to mouth, lips together, tongues tied. I wondered if you’d me meet me halfway—I got that. Now I want the rest.”

Barney titled his head and Lee could see his eyes getting darker, feel the tension in his body through the hand he still had on Lee’s chest.

And then Barney was on him, mouth to his mouth, tongue slick and wet, a rhythm of taking and giving as Barney pushed against him and he did the same to Barney.

Large hands slid under his shirt, cold against his hot skin.

“Did you imagine it like this?” Barney asked, tonguing at the cut at the corner of Lee’s mouth before dragging his lips down to suck on Lee’s jaw.

“Hmm? My lips hot on your skin, hands bruising on your hips?”

Barney’s hands slipped lower and he undid Lee’s pants, shoving a hand into his boxer’s as he bit Lee’s ear.

“Or maybe my hand was on your cock, stroking slow like this, my voice in your ear.”

 _”F-fuck_ ,” Lee groaned, fingers digging into Barney’s back. He could hear Barney laugh, the hot air curling around his neck.

“Like this then, huh?” Barney licked at his skin and slid a thumb over the head of his cock, twisting hard for a moment to get Lee’s hips to jerk.

‘What else do you think about, hmm? My mouth on you maybe? My throat working, dragging and pulling against skin. My mouth hot and wet and _tight._ ”

Lee cursed, or at least tried to, something more like a gasping whimper came out and he knew he was close, thrusting into the loose circle Barney's hand made.

Barney kept talking, his voice low and raspy with arousal, his mouth alighting every nerve of Lee’s skin.

Soon Lee was gasping, Barney saying something about how he’d fuck Lee into a mattress, the two of them sliding together in a sticky mess.

“And when I came I’d be balls deep inside you, so you could feel it, so you’d be–” 

Barney’s words disappeared in a crash of white noise that enveloped Lee as he let out a curse, biting his lip. 

When he came to, body tingling all over, Barney was holding up his slicked hand swirling his tongue around a finger

Lee choked, swallowing down a moan.

“Now, if you want more Christmas, we’re gonna have to find a bed because I am too fucking old to be holding your ass up against this wall.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because someone was throwing song lyrics at me and this was one set of them  
> "What would happen if we kissed  
> Would your tongue slip past my lips  
> Would I melt into you  
> Mouth to mouth, lust to lust  
> Spontaneously combust"
> 
> so....porn. Also I looked up the song and came across a fanvid, with scenes from Chaos, that spnt alot of time focusing on Jason Statham's lips so....it's fate


End file.
